1. Technical Fields
The present invention relates to a technical field of electro-optic devices such as liquid crystal devices and electronic apparatuses having the electro-optic device such as liquid crystal projectors.
2. Related Art
When using a liquid crystal panel as an example of an electro-optic device of this type as a light valve in a liquid crystal projector, if foreign particles or dust (hereinafter, referred to as “dust” as needed) are adhered on a surface of the light valve, the image of the dust is projected on a projection screen as well, whereby the quality of displayed images may be lowered. Therefore, a dust-proof glass panel may be provided on an outer surface of a substrate which constitutes the liquid crystal panel.
Here, when the liquid crystal panel is in operation, heat may be generated in the device by absorption of light energy of light from a light source into the liquid crystal panel. Also, when bonding the dust-proof glass panel to the liquid crystal panel with an adhesive agent, these panels may be heated in order to solidify the adhesive agent. In this manner, when the liquid crystal panel or the dust-proof glass panel is exposed to high temperatures, a stress caused by thermal contraction or thermal expansion is generated in these members. The stress as described above may cause distortion in the liquid crystal panel, so that the distance between the substrates which constitute an electro-optic panel, for example, (that is, a gap between an element substrate and an opposed substrate) is changed and hence color shading in the displayed images may be resulted.
For example, JP-A-2006-98683 discloses a technology which alleviates the stress and hence restrains the color shading in the displayed images by forming a bonded portion between the dust-proof glass panel and the electro-optic panel to be small.
However, in the above-described JP-A-2006-98683, since it is necessary to form the bonded portion to be small, there arises a technical problem such that a process of forming the bonded portion becomes complicated in comparison with a case of forming the bonded portion between the dust-proof glass panel and the electro-optic panel all over as in the related art. In addition, since the surface area of the bonded portion is small, there also arises a technical problem such that the bonding strength between the dust-proof glass panel and the electro-optic panel is reduced.